vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
110225-why-i-left
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Good feedback op. @Exaffect, it's unfortunate that PvP has been treated w/the attention it has received from Carbine. Even friends I came to play this game with have told me ( & others) this is a PvE focused mmo (hardcore campaign), & what did I expect?, when in reality the PvP in W* (minus the balance, gear, & telegraph issues mentioned by op) has drawn in probably more interested players than hardcore pve content. in other words, W* pvp has great potential and surprisingly really fun...when it works. | |} ---- ---- And a successful game always does that. To name a famous one e.g, WoW, they have content for world class raiders and the content for everyone. That's how they can prolong the outdated engine game for many years amoung all the competitors. Hardcore only game will not have enough sustain income to be enough for development cost. Yes it may able to live on their own for a while but to develop something up, you need more people. And to retain "more people", you need to make the content for "99%ofeverybody" not just "1%hardcore". | |} ---- I think WOW does a good job at tiering their content, as much as other people complain a lot. Dungeons, etc, are clearly meant for casual players who just want to play the game, get some blue gear and as a result it provides a stepping stone into LFR, LFR slightly more serious, a fallback for players to experience if their guilds disband, and then there is Raiding and hardcore raiding, which would fit the slightly higher hardcore players. One of the biggest baffling things about wildstar I just don't understand is the lack of tiered content. This isn't to say the content is so difficult it's not fun. I have fun in vet dungeons/adventures (40 percent of the time), but their system of "stepping stones" is terrible. Itemization is terrible, and if you are lucky enough to still be in the original guild you came with (whether disbanding or just lack of ability), then you may get to experience a lot of the endgame. That's not how life works, social MMO's need that stepping stone, they need a place that is for several personality types, whether for the leaders or the follows, the loners, the solo payers, the guild player, etc, etc. It has nothing to do with hardcore or casual. Wildstar's content versus it's reward is just not even worth it. It's just not. Sorry, Carbine. The content itself is solid and decently fun, but the reward for doing any of it is relatively low. Nobody wants to farm 100 adventures for one BIS item. Well, almost nobody, you do have your quirky 1 percenters. Nobody wants a dungeon system that falls apart because of timers, that aren't even a mechanic in raiding. But ultimately, I lost a huge amount of concern for the game and its future. I just don't care. I've fully accepted wildstar as being the game that probably won't be around in a year, because of the devs refusal to deviate from certain aspects of the game and the way the community has developed into a pretty poor atmosphere of people. It isn't even really the players fault, at this point. People will play the game around the rules, circumstances and conditions they're given. A lot of this could be fixed without altering much of the game. Medal requirements. A guild finder. Adjusting their instance system. Or even just offering mergers, transfers, etc. Nobody is going to transfer off of their (not enough players, anyway) medium/high pop server simply because they can come over to a dying server for free. That's just not how people work. And frankly, not a lot of people are going to pay money to transfer off of their dying server with the hope that wildstar is going to succeed while ignoring the fact that population is dwindling and fast. You can't simply get the players back. Once you lose such a large player base, it's done. It's over. You need to recoup and think of something that will excite people into trying your game again or start listening to the player's feedback. And I'm really sick of people going, "My server is fine, clearly population isn't an issue", people are now aware of which servers to start on. Population isn't fine at all. A handful of servers are maintaining a playerbase while every other server loses people every day. | |} ---- ---- ----